Trace of Fairys
by FrozenFairys
Summary: "There are things you don't know about me" Trace whispered "things that have killed the people I love" When Trace arrived at Fairy Tail she hid a dark secret, a secret that came back to hunt her down, tragedy strikes and four members dive into the shadows, a new enemy a city of silence and something waiting in the dark for fairy's. Will contain pairings and an OC x Laxus


A Trace of Fairys

Warning may contain spoilers

( Que fairy Tail slow theme)

This was it, Aven loomed above her. Traces strength was gone. She could barely muster the enough to keep hold her knives; her body shook with the

effort to stay awake. as she knelt on the cracked stone floor.

"Foolish brat" Aven roared it took all her remaining energy to just look up at him. her amber gold eyes were tired, asking for sleep

"**TRACE!"** it was Laxus trapped half submerged in Aven's water Lacrima shell "TRACE YOU HAVE TO RUN!" he screamed battling to free himself, the shell

draining his last reserves, she watch in helpless horro as he flickered in and out of consciousness, Trace felt her eyes wander she could see Ezra hanging limply from the ceiling bound tightly in

the constriction vines her scarlet hair coved her face, Natsu's brusied and broken body was slumped against the wall next to Gray's, Lucy was only feet from them, where she had been

flung, blood staining the side of her face and hair.

"**TRACE RUN**" Laxus screamed tears escaping from his eyes

"silence boy" Aven commanded a dark smile splitting his face "she knows its over. Besides" he turned to address the dragon slayer "I broke her legs

she won't get far" with that his attention returned to Trace, she gleared up at him bareing her teeth in pure hatedred. Aven

snigered suddenly he lashed out with a savage kick that caught her in the lower ribs,Trace gasped as white hot pain speared

up her side. The force lifted

her from the floor and threw her across the room. , blood birsting from her mouth, as she hit

the ground skidding across the stone floor.

**"BASTARD**" Laxus yelled as he sunk deeper into the shell. Aven only laughed his footsteps shaking the floor as he approached

her shaking body, Laxus was screaming, something but she couldn't make it out. her stinging cheek was pressed to the floor,

blood had dribbled from her lips and her rapied heartbeat exploded in her ears. she was tried, so, so tired.

"you see boy" Aven announced reaching down he snatched a handful of her short black hair. He wrenched her

"if you had just given up the little bitch in the first place then none of this" he with a hand he

gestured to the fairy tail memembers littered across the throne room "would have happened"

he craked with laughed. She could barely see, black shadows had crept in to choke her vision,

"**LET HER GO YOU BASTARD**" Laxus roared, thrashing in his prison. Aven smirked sliding a glinting blade from his belt leaning

close, Trace could feel his stinking hot breath on her neck as he whispered in her ear "but I got what I wanted didn't I" he

hissed, she rasped for air as the cool touch of steel ran gentaly along the underside of her chin, with a glutting grin he pulled away to face the furious dragon slayer "but I don't need her any more do I" he hissed

"please…." She whimpered Aven looked down his pointed grin grew at the sound of her pathetic plea "….let…him go" she couldn't breath one of her ribs must have

puncture her lung. Aven raised an eye brow "**Boy!"** he thundered watching the traped Laxus out of the couner of his eye and finally

silence fell.

Laxus grited his teeth againt the crushing grip of the water shell. Aven flahed him a pair of canins "say your goodbyes" he

cracked bring the knife high ready to plunge it into her chest.

"**NO**!" Laxus screamed

Trace opened her eyes it hurt move but still she did, she did locking eyes with him, the one person she needed to see, gold againt gold with the last of her strength,

she did what was needed.

In silences she watched as the blade began to fall towards her this was the end.

Trace smile weak

"_Goodbye_" she whispered

and red splatted her vision

_2 weeks earlier…._

**If you want another chapter then you'll just have to send some feed back**


End file.
